El amor es peligroso
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: El amor entre muchas cosas es peligroso y más cuando dos personas peligrosas se enamoran


Hola a todos espero les guste

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen

**El amor es peligroso**

**.**

**.**

En el mundo existen riesgos que pueden costar la vida y mucho más si se trata de dos personas peligrosas unidas por el destino.

Ino Yamanaka tenía un carácter explosivo, nunca se sabía si estaba de buen humor o no, y eso le encantaba podía hacer lo que se venía en gana desde iniciar una pelea o pedir algo que es lo que conseguía rápidamente.

Pero no solo en ese aspecto era peligrosa en combate era única, temida por su control de mentes, el enemigo no sabía en qué momento se infiltraría, para vaciar o modificar sus recuerdos, o quizá en un momento desprevenido su compañero lo mataría.

Sabía que en algún momento de su vida su desempeño le traería problemas. En aquel momento pensó que era un reconocimiento lo acepto sin pensarlo, fue en ese momento en que empezaron sus misiones de rango S, al principio como todo fue difícil a pesar de que se entreno un mes antes de iniciar, al ver la realidad cambiaron sus expectativas, le encantaba engañar a las personas era una experta pero, seducirlos era todo un reto, no era por su apariencia física con solo arreglarse ligeramente caían rendidos, el peligro era cuando su integridad estaba en juego no podía asesinarlos en un espacio público por lo que siempre era en un cuarto oscuro.

Todos le decía que era un trabajo peligros, y ella misma lo sabia pero que haría ¿dejarlo? No era una opción, no era porque le gustaba lo que hacía, ya que, si lo dejaba escogerían a otra chica para hacerlo y de seguro seria una de sus amigas, y no iba a permitirlo ya que las quería mucho para hacerles tal cosa.

Como en todo trabajo malo por ende debe existir algo bueno, siempre y cuando lo veas de manera positiva en este caso era viajar por todas las aldeas donde solicitaran su servicio, iba y venía, hasta que la aldea de la arena pidió sus servicios.

...

Suna la aldea con la persona más peligrosa, eso era lo que había escuchado, Sabaku No Gaara un hombre sin escrúpulos que mataba a quien se atravesara en su camino, ella no creía en la existencia de alguien así.

Su misión fue fácil logro terminarla en menos de lo que se esperaba, por lo que tenía mucho tiempo de sobra para recorrer la aldea, fue en ese momento que lo vio bajo la luz de la luna llena, se veía tan guapo, la luz iluminando sus ojos verdes, esos carnosos labios, era todo un espectáculo ante sus ojos.

Se enamoro perdidamente de él como hace tiempo no había sucedió, lo vio acercarse lenta y peligrosamente sin dejar de ver sus ojos, la habían hipnotizado no lograba mover ni un solo musculo como su instinto decía que lo hiciera, espero hasta que estuvo a escasos pasos de ella.

Gaara por su parte no sabía lo que hacía a lo lejos percibió un olor que cautivo sus sentidos, era un aroma muy dulce que cada vez se acercaba más a donde él estaba, se quedo impactado de ver a quien pertenecía, _Ino Yamanaka_ rápidamente ese nombre llego a su mente, aquella chica de cabello dorado y unos profundos ojos azules, temida por sus enemigos.

Sin estar consciente de lo que hacía camino hacia ella, el aroma era cada vez más dulce, al estar cerca quito el mechón que cubría parte de su rostro, le sorprendió ver que ella no huía como algunos de los aldeanos no hizo ningún movimiento cuando acaricio su mejilla, se acerco peligrosamente a sus labios rosados noto como ella cerró los ojos y estando a escasos milímetros de besarla la razón regreso a él rápidamente se separo ¿Qué estaba haciendo? El no era así.

-Lo siento- Tenía que salir de ese lugar el solo oler su perfume lo volvía loco ¿Por qué? Solo era una chica como todas, se repetía una y otra vez, pero por más que se lo repetía no entendía el por qué lo había hecho, Ino era solo una chica como con las que había salido, ni siquiera habían conversado más de dos minutos y ya quería besarla.

Camino directo a la mansión al entrar se topo con Kankuro, por un momento pensó en decirle, puesto que él era un experto en las relaciones y, el apenas un principiante.

-Kankuro- El mencionado volteo a verlo, dejando ver a la persona con quien platicaba.

-¿Dime?-Tuvo que contener la risa para no arruinar el plan que tenia

-Nada- Giro sobre sus talones dirigiéndose a su habitación ¿Qué le sucedía? Con solo verla perdía todo raciocinio, no era normal lo que le pasaba y el hecho de que le sonriera de forma coqueta no ayudaba a calmarse.

-Creo que vamos por buen camino, Ino- Kankuro hablo cuando perdió de vista a su hermano menor

-Por supuesto que si, después de todo ya te lo había dicho

-Sí, si lo sé y como ya te lo dije, ándate con cuidado si Gaara se entera te meterás en problemas- Kankuro aun no hablaba bien con su hermano pero, si de algo estaba seguro es que a Gaara no le gusta experimentar sentimientos sobre todo el del amor.

-No hay por qué tenerlo, buenas noches- Tenía que seguir con su plan, no entendía como alguien la atrajera de esa manera, aunque admitía que le encantaba lo peligroso y quien mejor que aquel pelirrojo.

Permanecía en cama sin poder conciliar el sueño ya que, no encontraba la manera de sacar a aquella rubia de su cabeza, su imagen bajo la luz de la luna pasaba por su cabeza una y otra vez, se levanto y salió de su cuarto para así lograr despejar su mente subió, al tejado de la mansión, aquel donde iba cuando no se sentía bien.

Creyó que estaba delirando al verla sentada, ¿Cómo era posible? Nadie iba a ese lugar a excepción de él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-También debería preguntarlo ¿no crees?- Le hablo de una manera coqueta que hacia caer a todo hombre, sabía que también funcionaria con él.

-…- No sabía que decir o como actuar era la primera vez que se sentía raro con la compañía de una mujer, al llegar junto a ella se sentó donde le indico, parecía un chiquillo en su primera cita, estaba nervioso.

La miro de reojo definitivamente le encantaba verla bajo la luz de la luna se veía tan hermosa, la luz hacia que su cabello brillara aun más, hacia que su piel se viera un poco más pálida de lo normal y sus ojos con ese brillo la hacían parecer tan frágil y delicada, por un momento creyó que estaba bajo su jutsu, pero al verla aparentemente tranquila la idea se esfumo.

-Ino- No supo porque sentía la necesidad de decir su nombre, la brisa nocturna hacia que el aroma que tanto le gustaba rodeara el ambiente.

Ya no soportaba seguir así, quería besarla y así lo haría, se levanto quedando de frente donde podía notar con más precisión esos hermosos zafiros, la aprisiono con sus brazos por un momento pensó que lo apartaría, sin embargo no fue así ella no se opuso a nada inclino su cabeza hasta llegar a sus labios.

Era algo inexplicable desde el momento en que la beso se juro jamás soltarla no importaba que.

…

Y así lo hizo a pesar de que tuvieran sus peleas, unas más ruidosas que otras, y como olvidar las peleas recurrentes que tenían ya sea por supuestas conquistas, la que le hacía honor a todas fue cuando tuvo que encerrarla en su arena formando un capullo, ya que de lo contrario dirigiría toda la vajilla que tenían hacia su persona.

A pesar de todo su vida era perfecta a pesar de que los ancianos no aprobaban la relación, no le importaba después de todo el era el que mandaba.

Todos le decían, incluso su hermano, que su relación era peligrosa ya que ambos tenía un carácter explosivo y sobre todo porque ella no tenía paciencia.

Admitía que su amor era todo un reto por no decir peligroso ya que no lo consideraba así, ellos preferían nombrarlo como original y claro nadie tenía la dicha de conocer algo así, era una experiencia única.

Después de todo el amor es peligroso, y ninguna persona lo cambiaria.

*****************FIN*****************

**.**

**.**

¿Y bien que les pareció? ¿Les gusto?

Y ya saben críticas tanto constructivas como destructivas, opiniones, sugerencias todo es bien recibido

Nos vemos pronto.

Sayo!


End file.
